Near to you
by Mystica Havoc
Summary: Mystica Havoc was 21 years old. She was Smart, Beautiful and could bring a man on his knees for her. She could do anything she was asked to , the only thing was she didn't care to do so. She could not work under anyone. She did not like when she was manipulated by someone especially her elder sister, Natalie. She acted brave, but somewhere inside she knew she is not so.
1. Chapter 1

Year: 2200

Mystica Havoc was 21 years old. She was Smart, Beautiful and could bring a man on his knees for her. She could do anything she was asked to , the only thing was she didn't care to do so. She could not work under anyone. She did not like when she was manipulated by someone especially her elder sister, Natalie. She acted brave, but somewhere inside she knew she is not so.

The morning sun rose high on my head. I smiled uncomfortably. Yes I liked the sun but that doesn't mean I liked the heat. I looked down from the cliff into the river and shrugged. Well, it was actually a good way to get over Ty, my ex. I smiled at my sister, who was standing beside me.

Natalie, was always a support to me. She was there when I needed her like now, she would always be there for me. But she was very manipulative, and I hated it. She was beautiful and I can say intelligent. She could make me laugh and cry at the same time. She could be good and acted like a bitch at times, Depends upon her mood and that was exactly the next thing I hated.

We did this every time we had a breakup, jumping into a river to forget everything and start new. And I was devastated this time, more than I was earlier. I smiled at myself because I knew that I said that every time.

"Are you ready"? She asked eagerly. I looked at her "On three"

"One, two and…" and we jumped.

I looked down as I reached the river, staying for a few seconds. I saw something, I tried looking at it. But I couldn't. I came up. I breathed hard and looked at my sister who was grinning at me.

"That was fun" she said

"Yeah" I frowned

"What?" She asked

I looked at her. "I think I saw something"

She looked at me. Well, I thought, she hadn't changed a bit.

She instructed me to go back near the car. I looked at her and rolled my eyes. "No" I said with confidence and smiled "I would like to stay". She looked at me

"Fine, I will give you chocolates" and smiled.

Okay, I thought. I couldn't deny this offer. I smiled back at her and went to stand near the car. I waited for some time which seemed like forever and she didn't come back. I called her, and she answered "What?"

I said "How many days do I have to wait for you, sister?"

"Why don't you go back to my house?"

"Oh, Okay"

I drove all the way back to my house.

(I am sleeping in my room)

I woke up suddenly, panting and sweating. I got up and went downstairs into the kitchen and grabbed a beer and made a sandwich. I went to the living room and switched on the television. I turned to sit on the couch and found a guy sleeping there.

"Oh my…." I ran out of words. I neared the couch. I stood there for couple of minutes, looking at him. His face was beautiful. He looked strong, well-built. Finally, I poked him "umm. Excuse me?"

He mumbled in his sleep. I had no idea how he came here. What he was doing here.

So I sat there waiting for him to get up. After a couple of minutes he did.

He woke up searching the room through his eyes. I came up from behind "Hey" I looked at him. He looked at her, his face changed it looked as if he was relieved, as if he got what he needed . I raised my eyebrows. Then he came to me and hugged me. I was blank for a moment. "Elena …" He said. I was taken aback for a moment. I pushed him away, reluctantly.

"Elena? Wait a minute I am not Elena and what the hell are you doing in my house? Who are you?" I asked him raising my eyebrows.

He was shocked for a moment, it was clear on his face "I am Stefan Salvatore" He said calmly.

And then, everything happened suddenly.

Stefan fell on his knees, moaning in pain, then unconscious. I saw my sister behind him. I looked at her in disbelief.

"What did you do?" I asked Natalie.


	2. Chapter 2

(In the basement)

I looked at Natalie asking her again "Are you out of your mind? Why did you do this?"

She looked at me "I just saved your life, sister. You should be thanking me. And don't worry he's not dead."

"You saved my life? He wasn't even hurting me, Natalie. And what do you mean he is not dead? You just drove a damn stake through him" I looked at her, raising my eyebrows.

She was unbelievable.

She looked at me "It's hard to explain, but you will come to know about it eventually"

I looked at Stefan. He was sitting on the chair, unconscious and was tied up. I sat on the chair, looking at him . Then he woke up. I looked at him with keen eyes. There were thousands of questions running in my mind. And as usual, to make it obvious she was the one in power here walked up to Stefan.

"So, either you start speaking or I start up with my games" She said.

**Stefan's point of view**

I looked at her, and blinked. I didn't want to talk right now. All I wanted to know was about the girl sitting right next to her, another doppelganger? I looked at her. She was beautiful and every time I looked at her she reminded me of Elena, but she looked different. The face was same, but something was entirely different about them. I looked at the girl who was demanding an explanation from me. She glared, she backed off a bit.

"Take this, if he moves stake him." She told the girl giving her the stake.

"Okay."

I looked at her and she did too.

"Who are you?" She asked.

I looked at her and smirked. "I told you I am Stefan."

She looked at me narrowing her eyes. "How are you still alive?"

I smiled and looked at her "I think you don't want to know that."

She nodded. "But eventually I will find out." She said with confidence.

I smiled as I heard her. She was different. Nothing like Katherine or Elena, I had figured that now. Then the other girl came, she smiled at me giving me a warning to give up, I smiled back at her. Then she came closer "So are you going to answer my questions or..?"

I looked at her and smiled.

**Mystica's point of view**

I knew Natalie was angry. I somehow sensed it in her.

She had brought a box with her. What was there in it I had no Idea. I looked at the guy, I couldn't deny the fact he was Damn hot. I laughed at myself for being so childish, and realized that they both were staring at me like anything. I mouthed "WHAT?"

Natalie took out something from the box it was pinkish colored thing. It was quite pretty.

Stefan was uncomfortable I noticed. My sister just touched the flower with his face. It burnt.  
"Enjoying?" Natalie asked him mockingly.

Stefan moaned in pain. What the hell is happening here? "Natalie what are you doing?"

Natalie ignored me. "So Salvatore? Tell me how was the 19th century?

Stefan was shocked, he made it pretty obvious. His face could be read clearly.

"How do you know?" He asked demandingly.

"Well, Stefan lets say I know a lot about you, your types, your history." She smiled at him.

I looked at both of them. What the hell did they think they were doing even I existed. And I couldn't even get a single thing they were talking about. This was crazy. What was Natalie talking about?

"Now, are you going to tell me what the fuck is going around here, right now or NOT?"I shouted.

They looked at me. Natalie raised her eyebrows. "You want to know what's going on?"

I nodded. "Yes tell me, you guys are ignoring me like anything! And you." I pointed towards Stefan.

"How the hell are you even alive? She drove a damn stake through your stomach; you were supposed to bleed to death..." My eyes lingered through his chest and saw that his shirt was torn, but where was the wound? I traced my hand to the place where Natalie drove the stake but there was not even a single scratch there. What the hell? I was horrified. What was happening here? Where did the wound disappear all of a sudden?

This was not normal. Everything happening around me was not normal.

They looked at me, "Look, I know you…"

"Enough, with those puppy talks I want a straight answer now. I am serious Natalie.

Just tell me what's happening, okay?"

"Fine, I will."

She bent down to meet Stefan's eyes "So tell me Salvatore, How you walk in the sunlight?" She raised her eyebrows.

Stefan didn't respond just looked down.

Natalie, looked where he was looking, and smiled.

"Well, that is a pretty fancy thing" She pointed towards the ring. She took out the ring from his hand.

Stefan clenched his teeth.

"Get ready Mystica"

I nodded. And she pulled the curtains so the sunshine came inside. It was quite bright.

I looked at Stefan, and this was horrible, he was burning, His whole body was burning…. What the hell was happening here? "Natalie..?"

Right now, all I wanted was to know what was going on , but I had to save him , suddenly Stefan caught fire. Shit. I moved quickly gave him a blanket covered him so the sunlight did not reach him. I looked at Natalie, angrily.

"Were you trying to kill him? Are you out of you bloody mind? I mean seriously?"

She looked at me. "You wanted to know what he is. He is no human. He is a monster."

I was shocked as I heard her say those words. "What monster?" I crossed my arms.

Natalie pulled the curtains and faced me "a Vampire"

I looked at her. She must be kidding. That's what she did always when we were kids. I smiled "And I am Tinker Bell."

Natalie rolled her eyes. "You want to believe it, believe it. If you don't want to then don't."

I couldn't believe it obviously, who the hell believed that these Vampires existed?

This couldn't be true. "Prove it to me."

"How many times do you want it to be proved now, Mystica?

"He healed when I drove a stake through him, He burnt in sunlight, He burnt in vervain.

I just proved it." She looked at me. Yes, when she was kidding, there was always a spark in her face that showed that she was kidding. But she was not kidding this was the truth.

I looked at Stefan. He nodded to assure me that it was. What the hell was happening around me?

"Okay, I am sure now, yes. Its another stupid dream of mine right? I will wake up soon."

I closed my eyes, trying to wake up. I couldn't. Maybe this was the reality.

"It's the truth Mystica . You had to know it someday"

I looked at her in disbelief. She knew this all the time but never told me.

"You knew about this stuff?" I asked

She nodded.

"Since when?"

She frowned. "Seems like forever"

I looked at her. "And you never told me about it." I crossed my arms.

She smiled "So that you pee in your bed at night?"

I clenched my teeth, Stefan chuckled. I narrowed my eyes as I looked at him , he controlled.

"Whatever, well that was when I was small now I am a grown up okay?"

"Yeah sure you are." She rolled her eyes.

I ignored her because that was the best thing I could do around her.

But there was something else I wanted to know why did he call me Elena? Who was Elena?

"Who's Elena?" I asked her demandingly.

She looked at me. Stefan clenched his teeth.

"Tell her Stefan." Natalie said.

"She's my ex." He said.

"And why did you call me Elena?" I raised my eyebrows.

Stefan sighed.

"She…um she resembled you."

Natalie looked at Stefan. "Resembles?"

Stefan sighed and looked at me. "She is your doppelganger."

I raised my eyebrows. "My what?"

"She looks exactly like you." Natalie said.

Why all of a sudden everyone tends to give me shocks?

I gulped. "You mean exactly? Like everything?"

She nodded. "Yeah everything, she has the same face."

"But how is that even possible?"

She nods. "You are the Petrova doppelganger."

I knew I was adopted, but this was hard to take.

"You knew this too?"

She nodded. "Yes, I did. I always did."

I folded my hands. At least she could tell me this much.

"So Stefan where do you live?"

"Mystic Falls" I smiled as I heard the name.

"I am named after it." I smiled brightly to show Natalie, who rolled her eyes.

"Where did you meet Elena?"

"Mystic Falls." I smiled, I don't why but somehow I wanted to go to this place,

I wanted to visit it at least once. I wanted to know what was there in Mystic Falls.

"Let's pack, Natalie." I turned towards her. "We are going to Mystic Falls."

She looked at me, frowning.

"Why do you want to go?"

"I don't know, it sounds fun."

"I don't think so we should go."

I looked at her. Enough was enough she was not my babysitter I can take care of myself.

I smiled at her.

"I am going, Natalie." I turned around.

She looked at me narrowing her eyes. "Since when do you make your own decisions?"

I turned back at her, angry. "Since the day I turned eighteen."

"Now if you want to come then come if you don't want to come then… I am going."

"Okay, if that's what you want, pack your stuff. We are heading to Mystic Falls."

I smiled as she said, it somehow gave me a satisfaction. Maybe my destiny wanted me to be there right now. Seriously? The destiny crap? What the hell is happening to me?

I went to my room, grabbed a suitcase and packed my stuff.

I came outside with my luggage; Natalie was already waiting for me.

"What took you so long?" I ignored her.

"Let's go?" She asked me.

I nodded. She started the engine.

"Wait!" I said. She stopped the car.

"Now what?"

"Give me the ring." She looked at me.

"I am going to bring Stefan with us."

"Are you out of your mind? He is dangerous, he can hurt you."

"I won't let him hurt me. Trust me and give it." She gave the ring to me.

I got out of the car went to the basement.

"Want to stay here and rot, Salvatore?" I said as I reached for him , I untied him.

"You are taking me?"

"Yup" I smiled. "Here, take this." I gave him his ring.

He took it. "Thank you" He said looking in my eyes.

. . . .

I walked with him outside and found out Natalie had already left, I hate you Natalie. But in a way I loved her for leaving me alone with Stefan.

"She left."

I took out my keys of my car, and got inside, started the engine. Stefan sat beside me.

"Lets go."

I drove halfway and then Stefan took a turn and we drove to Mystic Falls.

As we reached the place I looked around and realized this was exactly the place I wanted to be. I smiled and got out of the car and looked at the tower that was there. This was it.

Mystic Falls.


	3. Chapter 3

Mystic Falls

This was exactly the place I wanted to be, I smiled as I looked around the place I was staying in. Natalie had already set our stuff in her style, as usual, took the best room and I had no reason to argue with her for that. Stefan was with us for the time.

"I am going out." Natalie said.

"Where?" I asked.

"For work." She said.

"Work? Here? What exactly would you do here?"

"I am going to write a book here."

"Okay." I said at last.

Natalie was totally obsessed with books when she was a kid. I, on the other hand read them when I felt like reading them, which was rare or when Natalie forced me to. Natalie even loved to write. I liked the way she wrote, she made the boring piece of paper alive.

And look at her now, she has got everything she wanted, she is famous, 'The writer'.

And I turned out to be nothing in my life. I never was interested in academics and never scored well. It was always the Co-curricular activities that took my interest. If Natalie was 'The writer' I was 'The actor' and somehow I was proud of myself for being that.

She couldn't defeat me in acting. I was a debater, and Natalie stood nowhere in that comparison. However, I knew that acting could never be a carrier for me, it was always a hobby.

I looked around, well this would be temporary. We wouldn't stay for long time in this motel. We will shift eventually, as I looked around my eyes met Stefan's and I couldn't help it. He smiled too and I was relieved he did, because whenever I saw him he gave his serious looking face to me, well I found it quite funny.

"So, where did you live here Stefan?"

"Its not far away from here."

"Okay."

"You know…" He hesitated and stopped.

I looked at him raising my eyebrows, I expected him to continue but he never replied.

"What Stefan?"

He nodded.

"I don't know how I will go to my house, I mean Elena and Damon, they are together and I….." He stopped.

"Damon? And Elena? She is still alive?"

He nodded. "Yeah she became a vampire back then and Damon is my brother."

I look at him. "What do you mean together? Like together- together?"

He nodded. What the fuck? Brother taking a brother's girl? Well, that was being sick. I couldn't even Imagine Natalie being with my ex. I looked at Stefan

"Well, sorry for saying this but your brother is sick."

He smiled at me and I looked at him.

I couldn't resist him, and that was the truth.

**Natalie's point of view**

As I sat in my car, I sighed. I had no plans of coming here in Mystic falls, it was Mystica who said it and that's when I decided to write a book here. Well, I was waiting for such an opportunity and I got one, I smiled as I drove in the street of Mystic Falls. Knowing so much about the place I still never came. Maybe that wasn't the right time and this one definitely is. She stopped her car in front of the big, lavishing mansion and smiled.

"Well, this is certainly what I expected it to be." I smiled and got out of my car.

The door was opened. She entered the house and looked around. Hmmm, it is not that bad. You know, it could have been better but whatever, I liked it. She smiled a bit, looking around. When suddenly she heard someone saying "Hello? How can I help you?"

I looked up at the person standing in the perfect position, arms crossed across his chest, that sexy look across his face, raising his eyebrows, I couldn't help but bite my lip , looking at him. He looked perfect with his raw hotness which I had never seen in my entire life, as he walked and came to me.

"Love?" Oh my god that British accent.

I realized he had been asking me something so I spoke up.

"I am Natalie , Natalie Havoc. You must be Klaus. If I am not wrong

"Well, Love I don't mean to be rude but I have to do something very important right now so just tell me what do you want." He said

"I am here to write a book , so I decided to write it on none other than you, the original hybrid all I need is some help from you and your agreement"

He smirked. "So u know what I am ? And how do you know that?"

"Well, you can say I know a lot of things about you guys." I smirked.

"Hmmm. And why do you think I will agree to this hideous idea of yours?"

Well, he wasn't just smug. He was a Smug Bastard.

"Hideous idea? But why? I wont mention your name I promise."

"I just don't want to share my history with anyone. Isn't that enough?"

He said taking a step closer. I hated him already.

"No it isn't!" I said boldly.

He looked angry. "You know what I am right? And you know what I could do. So just get out of my house before I do something." He said.

I stared at him. How dare he say that to me?

"Leave!"

I got angry. I was about to say when someone said from my back.

"Is that how you talk to a lady, Niklaus? Where are your manners?"

Natalie heard the voice and it was different than Klaus. But it seemed royal. The way that person spoke was something I had never hear anyone speak and same was the case with Klaus. I turned around to look for myself who was it? And found out a person in a suit. Well, if Klaus had a raw hotness this man was different, he wore a suit which fit his body perfectly, he was hot in a royal way. And I think he must be Elijah. And he was again exactly what I had imagined.

"Brother, I was just making my point" Klaus said in his defense

"That's what you call proving your point?" He said.

"Its okay. You don't have to do this."

He looked at Klaus and Klaus looked back.

"I am sorry for my brother's act. I am Elijah Mikaelson and you are?"

"I am Natalie, Natalie Havoc." He nodded.

"What could you have wanted from my brother?"

"I just came here to take his permission and to ask for his help to write a book on his history to which he refused, so its of no use." I said.

Elijah smiled.

"Well, that seems like a terrific idea. I think you should write a book on it, Natalie and for that Niklaus would help you."

"No, I won't"

"Yes, you would."

I smiled at Klaus.

Who looked angrily at me.

"And Klaus, I wanted to inform you Stefan's back in town, I brought him."

Klaus's expression changed suddenly.

"Stefan?"

I nodded.

"Where is he?" He asked eagerly.

"In my Motel room with my sister."

He smiled and told me "How about I drive you to your motel?"

I looked at him. "Okay"

I said goodbye to Elijah and Klaus and I walked towards my car.

He opened he passenger seat for me and I looked at him confused.

"Klaus, I don't let anyone drive my car. So you got to sit here." Klaus laughed slightly and nodded.

**Mystica's Point of view:**

Stefan and I got along well. We talked about his ex Elena and Katherine and his history with both of them. Who knew I would have ended up here? I was scared of all these creatures since I was a child and here I was sitting next to a vampire, laughing with him. Maybe it wasn't too bad after all it was Stefan. I smiled as he told me all about his past. And then I heard Natalie's car. Natalie always was obsessed with cars. She always dreamt of buying a Bugatti Veron and she did. I wish she was an hour late, I could have got more time with Stefan, but anyways.

"She is here" I told Stefan.

Natalie entered the room.

"You are here." I looked at her.

"Yes I am."

"So early?" I made a taunting face.

She ignored me as always.

"Stefan, someone is here to see you, she turned a bit and the man entered the room , What's with this town? So many hot guys. I laughed at my childishness.

The guy hugged Stefan. Who was he anyway? A gay friend maybe? I was about to burst in laughter there. But I controlled.

"I missed you, mate." The guy said.

Fuck! His accent. Oh. My. God. His. Accent.

Natalie and I shared a look its like we were talking there with just our eyes

"I know isn't that accent amazing?"

"Yeah. It definitely is."

And we looked at both of them again.

"Of course you did Klaus." Stefan said.

So his name was Klaus. Klaus , I never heard that name before. It was a nice name.

"Klaus! This is my sister, Mystica."

Klaus turned towards me.

"Well, well, looks like we have another doppelganger in town." He smiled warmly at me.

"You know too?" I said.

"Of course, I do. I even know the original Petrova doppelganger."

I frowned.

"Wow. How old are you?"

"I Lost count."

I chuckled at this comment of his.

Klaus turned towards Natalie.

"How about we meet tomorrow at 1 , Natalie?"

She nodded and sounded confused. "Okay Klaus... Yeah."

Klaus left soon.

I turned towards Stefan and smiled slightly.

He smiled back at me.

"I think I should go too." Stefan said.

No he couldn't leave so soon.

"Do you want to go?" I asked him.

"No, I don't. But I have to go, Mystica"

"Yeah, you should."

He took a step forward and I followed his small step , he turned when I was leaning on the front door.

"It was nice to meet you and thank you, Mystica for saving me and bringing me back to this town."

I smiled at him. "Don't thank me."

He smiled back at me. Now what? What do we do? Right now all I wanted was to grab him and kiss him right there on his lips. But I won't. Yes, I won't.

Stefan looked down upon me , he cam closer , bent and kissed me on my cheek, my cheek was filled with blood as he did that, I smiled at him and looked down.

"Good Night, Stefan."

"Good Night, Mystica."

And I closed the door and leaned on it.

Stefan this was it. Maybe he was the right guy I looked for. I smiled and walked to my room, changed and threw myself on the bed and closed my eyes. And all that came to my mind was that face.

Stefan.

.


End file.
